Celestial Bronze, Magic Wand
by LemonPJOFan
Summary: Illegally Apparating, Ron and Harry end up in Camp Half-Blood. Will fights ensue, or friendship? Will Harry and Ron find their way back to their country, out of this creepy camp, back to Hermione and Hogwarts? Will Camp Half-Blood accept the arrival of two strange teens from Britain calling themselves 'wizards', and using strange, alien magic? Rating between K and T.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic ever! Yay! Too bad my spelling and grammar and punctuation are bad, though. Thanks to my sis, The Wizard Rider, this turned out okay! (Check out her stories – they're good!)**

 **This is set after The Last Olympian, and before the Lost Hero.**

 **Enjoy! Please remember to review! They really mean the world to me!**

"Hey, Harry… have we Apparated to the right place?" asked Ron Weasley, glancing around worriedly. "'Cause I'm sure this ain't looking like Diagon Alley."

"I'm not sure. There's no shops," Harry Potter shook his head. "And everyone looks like kids and teens our age. Except that they're wearing orange T-shirts."

"Muggle T-shirts?" asked Ron, eyebrows raised.

"Well, there are little mini houses, they remind me of a camp," replied Harry. "My cousin Dudley went to a summer camp once. They had special designed T-shirts and everything."

"So, are we at your cousin's camp?"

"Definitely not. But this looks like a camp."

"I'm not sure about that." Ron pointed at something that looked like a climbing wall, except that it spurted out lava. Then he pointed at the cabins. At the far end, it looked like two great marble palaces. Others looked strange and weird and not at all like cabins. One was red, like the red had been splashed on by buckets and hands, with fresh barbed wire being laid out by a group of children coming out, with rock music blaring. But at least, some of the camp looked normal. There were volleyball nets, basketball courts and strawberry fields. Harry could've sworn as a kid walked across the field, they grew a few inches taller.

Harry bit back a curse. Where _were_ they? It looked like a Muggle camp…

"Oh, Merlin's beard," Ron sighed, "Hermione'll _kill_ us. We were right at Hogsmeade, and we left her. We're not of age to Apparate, even…"

"Let's go back to Hogsmeade, then," said Harry.

"Can't," came the reply. "Almost Splinched myself. And I'm too young to die," he added, grinning, "or being split in half or somethin'."

"Let's start by asking where we are, then," said Harry, glancing back at Ron, who seemed to be going the other way. Harry headed towards a blue-painted cabin which looked like it was decorated in real sea shells and blue coral. _What the –_ thought Harry. He opened the ocean blue door, and saw someone in there who yelled, " _Errete es korakas!_ Go to the crows, Clarisse!"

"Who on earth's Clarisse?" asked Harry.

"Don't be daft, everyone knows Clarisse," grunted the boy. Like Harry, he had black, messy hair and green eyes, but Harry's was more _jade green;_ this boy's eyes looked _sea green._ He wore an orange T-shirt that said, _Camp Half-Blood,_ along with jeans and sneakers and a jacket that said, _SWIM TEAM._ To Harry's surprise, he pulled out a perfectly normal ballpoint pen, which morphed into a sword as the boy took away the pen cap. _Wait…_ Harry thought. _Wizards use quills, not pens. And I'm sure Muggles don't have pens that change into swords. Who ARE these people?_

"Who are you?" the boy asked, pointing the sword at Harry.

Harry tried to begin: "I-I, well-"

"And don't try to convince me you're from Camp Half-Blood," said the boy. "You're wearing weird clothing! Where's your camp shirt and necklace? Who are ya, a monster?"

"No, I'm not," said Harry, bringing out his wand. "Perhaps _you_ are the monster. _Expelliarmus!"_ he yelled, and the Disarming Charm made the sword leave the boy's hand and enter Harry's.

"Magic, hey?" The boy tapped his chin. "Where're you from? I think you're a kid of Hecate – then again, you have a strange accent… and the gods are only in North America… and monsters can't go through the border… oh gods…"

"What do you mean, _gods?"_ demanded Harry.

"Duh, _gods._ Greek gods…" the boy's voice trailed off. "Give me my sword. Wait, are you a newbie? You're staying in Cabin Eleven?"

 _Cabin Eleven? Huh, this_ is _a camp after all._ Harry ignored the demand, and said, "No." A shiver went down his spine. "What do you mean, newbie? Are you a Muggle? Muggle-born?"

"You're a demigod!" said the boy. "I don't know about Muggles, it's not a word - I'm a demigod too – Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, storms, and father to horses and pegasi. Nice to meet you. Call me Percy. And how did you get my sword into your hand, just by saying Expelliarmus? And what the Hades is a Muggle?"

 _What does he_ mean, _'What the Hades'? That's not how you say it!_ "Whaddya mean, demigod?" Harry said, pointing his wand at the boy – Percy's – neck. "I'm not a demigod!"

"You _have_ to be a demigod. Mortals can't step foot in the camp. Wait, do you have one parent only?" asked Percy. "Do you know the names of your parents?"

 _More evidence he's a Muggle,_ Harry thought. _He doesn't know I'm the famous Harry Potter. Or is he mocking me?_

"You should know that," said Harry angrily. "I'm Harry Potter. My parents are James and Lily Potter. They're _dead."_

Percy blinked. "Harry Potter? I've never heard that name before. And…" his lip curled. "Are you a mortal?"

"Darn right I'm a mortal!" Harry yelled. "I'm fully human! So are you! _Son of Poseidon,_ my butt!"

"You sound like a son of Ares," Percy said. "Go back to your dumb cabin."

"You're a wizard, I know it! A Muggle-born, if you don't know my name… what house are you in at Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? Sounds like a freaking pig!"

 _"Don't call our school a pig,"_ Harry growled.

Percy muttered a few curses, and lunged at Harry, saying, "Give me back my sword!" when a familiar voice yelled, "PROTEGO!"

Ron was standing in the hall.


	2. discontinued and all that BYE BYE

Dear readers,

As you may know, I have not been very active with _Celestial Bronze, Magic Wand._

As of now, this story is discontinued and up for adoption.


End file.
